


Taking After Mother

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Vore, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A Vriska vore request from tumblr that I posted a while ago.





	Taking After Mother

Vriska took after her mother more than anyone else, a massive spider-beast that would consume trolls ensnared in her web. From a very young age, Vriska would eat the trolls left in her lusus's web. Now, with her Lusus thoroughly dead, the cannibalistic troll was about to enjoy one last meal by eating the last few trolls her lusus had captured.

 

Three trolls struggled in the webbed trap her spidermom had created, each wrapped up perfectly in their own silky prison. With great ease and a sinister smile on her face, she grabbed a bit of webbing and began to pull herself up towards her first meal. Serkets, naturally, are immune to the adhesive powers of their own webbing.

 

Vriska cackled to herself, the cocooned troll above her making several last attempts to free themselves before they became her meal. This troll had brown blood, of course, Vriska's favorite flavor.

 

She grabbed on to the web with one hand, and grabbed her first meal's cocoon with the other, tearing it from the web and plopping it into her hungry mouth. The webbing turned into a slippery paste after a few seconds in her moist, drooling mouth, making the rest of her meal slide down that much easier. The troll was soon reduced to a bulge in her throat, and then in her gut, forming a tight sphere of grey flesh large enough to make her shirt ride up.

 

Vriska gave her swollen belly a few proud predatory pats, celebrating her first meal as a solo predator with a loud, resounding belch.

 

"Come on, you have to struggle more than that" Vriska said, slapping her gut. It wasn't before long, however, that she continued climbing up that snare, making her way towards her next meal, and appealingly plump jadeblood.

 

Vriska got closer to this one, pressing her body right against her prey's cocoon, so her writhing gut was pressed right up against theirs and she could feel the struggling within. Vriska delighted in the absolute fear she showed, pressing her mouth around their head, and slurping them up.

 

This one added to her growing gut as well, her clothes barely able to accommodate that swollen, spidery belly. Now came time for her last prey, a ensnared seadweller whose cocoon was not too far away from where Vriska was.

 

"I could really use some seafood" she said, shoving the violet-blood into the same maw where countless other trolls had met their fate. With one last satisfied *UUUUUUUURP* Vriska's shirt split open, now simply unable to contain all of that 8ountiful 8elly.

 

Filled with three trolls that struggled in such a pleasing way, Vriska made her way to the center of her web.

 

"Now I'm the spider queen, 8itch" she said, patting her gut one last time before she drifted into a food coma.


End file.
